The spark is not only on TV
by MrsStyPayMaHoTommo
Summary: Stemi. Follow Demi as she falls in love with her co-star, Sterling. They start dating, secretly, will it work out? Find out! Read&Review first story ever! sorry for my bd gramar..feel free to correct so I can learn more :D
1. Trailer

_**Not Channy But Stemi**_

_**This is a trailer you guys tell me if I should do the story.**_

_**I suck at trailers**_

_**And btw, English not my first language so sorry for my bad grammar.**_

**The spark is not only on TV**

**Demi Lovato...has a new Tv Show called Sonny with a chance in the same channel as her little brother, Jake and her best friend, Miley. Disney Channel...**

"I'm Demi Lovato, and you're watching Disney Channel"

**...where she finds friends...**

"Hi. I'm Tiffany Thornton, I'll be Tawni Hart"

**...and maybe Best Friends...**

"Haha! You're so funny! I'm glad I got to meet you, Sterling"

"I know, I'm awesome"

"No. Really you're a great friend"

**...A really good friend, the kind of friend that listen every single thimg you have to say...**

"Joe broke up me"

"I'm so so sorry Demz"

"But the weird part is..I don't feel anything at all, no hurt, no pain, nothing"

**...maybe he was meant to be more than a friend...**

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you"

"No. I kinda liked it.."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Of course but we should keep it a secret, for now you know?"

"OK"

**...or maybe not...**

"Ughh! Get the hell out of here!"

"Why are you so mad!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you denied our fucking relationship to the whole world! And then I fing a freaking girl bracelet in your car that ain't mine!"

"What was I suppoused to do, you told me to keep us a secret!"

"Yeah! 4 months ago!"

"How was I Suppoused to know you were serious about us"

"I gave you everything! Even my V-Card! And you still didn't know we were serious?"

"..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought!"

**...and she moved on. NOT...**

"Demi get over him already, you're with Wilmer now"

"I can't!"

"Ughh! Look he's with Stephanie ok! Get. Over. It."

"Yeah They're so perfect. They're going to have perfect little babies!"

**...Confessions...**

"Demi, I came for a reason, ok?"

"What do you want Sterling? Aren't you suppoused to be with your perfect Girl, planning the perfect proposal or soething like that?"

"You're right, she may be perfect, but she ain't you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now get in here I've missed those lips"

**...And happily ever afters...**

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight may I ask, do you have any children"

"Yeah"

"3 actually"

"Well prepared for your fourth. Congrats."

**...Oh and funny family moments...**

"Who's there?"

"OMGosh! Girls don't look at him in the eye"

"Or down there"

"Is super-sperm!"

"AHHHHHH"

**The end**

**Lol. Just had that stuck in my mind don't now why!**

**~Raquel!**


	2. Charecters

**Every character is based on a real life celebrity...**

**_Demi - Demi Lovato  
>Sterling - Sterling Knight<br>Tiffany - Tiffany Thornton  
>Miley - Miley Cyrus<br>Brenda - Brenda Song  
>Jake - Jake T Austin<br>John - John Stamos  
>Dallas - Dallas Lovato<br>Stephanie - Stephanie Crews  
>Joe - Joe Jonas<br>Wilmer - Wilmer Valderrama  
>Emily - Emily Osment<br>Josh - Josh Hutcherson  
>Ashley Nicole - Nicole Anderson<br>Cole - Cole Sprouse  
><em>  
>Maybe more...<strong>

**I decided to put this so you have an image on your mind on how they look like...**

**Peace out suckhass!**

**~Raquel**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Demi's POV

Hi. Mybe you're wondering, why am I talking to myself? Well I just want to introduce myself to you guys. My name Demi Lovato. I'm 16 years old. I have my own Disney Channel show called Sonny with a Chance. I'm dating Joe Jonas and Miley Cyrus is my best friend, along with Brenda Song who is kind of a big sister to me. My cast-mates are awesome too. Tiffany is like one o my BFF's already and Sterling..well is like my best guy friend. He's always listening to every word I have to say. It's amazing.

When I was little my mom got a divorce from my dad because he was always drunk and hitting us. She found her perfect guy here in California. He's name is John. He asked my mom to marry him when I was 6. And since then I've been calling him Dad.

I have 2 siblings, my big sister ,Dallas and my little brother, Jake. And 3 step-siblings. Alex, is the older one and has a twin named Nick, they're awesome big brothers but I don't see them a lot lately. And Maddie, who can forget her. She's my baby sister. My mom and my dad, John, had her after they got married.

Now that you know about my boring life I should go to set.

In set...

"Ahhh. I know just the fake to date" I said my line and then the director yelled cut. Today we were filming this episode called Sonny with a Chance of Dating. It's really fun so far.

"This arm says let's cuddle, and this one say good game bro!" Sterling said his line. "Well I'm just saying put one of the around me!" Yeah. He put his arm around me and he asked to put my head over his shoulder and I agreed, our characters not us duuh.

In her House...

"So how was work today Demi?" my father, John ask me. "Cool I guess, every week get's better" I answered not wanting to talk about the episode we were filming today. "Do you want dinner honey?" my mom said from the kitchen. "No. I'm good" no I'm not. I know Imma call my girls.

Convo between; Me, Brenda, Miley and Tiffany.

"Girls I don't know what to do!"  
>"What's wrong girl?" Miley said<br>"Uhhm-uh" I tried to say something but couldn't.  
>"Spit it out Demi" Brenda suggested.<br>"Umm, well while-we-were-filming-the-episode-I-felt-butterflies-in-my-stomach!" I said really fast and I don't think they understood me.  
>"Awww. Girl that's totally normal when your in love I mean, Joe get's you butterflies that's so sweet" Tiffany said.<br>"I didnt felt them because of Joe.."  
>"What!" Miley yelled.<br>"You're cheating on him?" Tiffany asked.  
>"No! Gosh no!" I said almost yelling.<br>"Then who is th-" Brenda got cut of by me,  
>"It's..." <p>

**To Be Continued**

**So.. Feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, or any other character in this story. Except for Alex and Nick, they're mine.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Today was weird. I went with my mom to Wal-Mart and on the way back she was all like "Here drive the car" and I'm like "What he.. Mom! I haven't even drive in a parking lot!" and she goes like "Don't worry is easy" and then she's like "I'm going to teach you" Weird cause I'm 14 maybe I should now already but I'm scared..xD**

**Well on with the chapter...See ya at the bottom**

Chapter 2

Demi's POV

"It's...I felt butterflies because of.." i got cut off by the three. "WHO!" "Sterling" I whispered. "Who?" thay asked 'cause they didn't hear me well. "Sterling!" I almost yelled. You could hear the 'gasp' each one of them let out. "Bye" i saod and hung up before they could tell me something.

Sterling's POV

Here I am. Sterling Knight, a 19 year old, I finally got a main role at something. I'm the male lead in SWAC. It's a fun show I guess. I love my cast-mates, 'Tiffers'(Tiffany) is awesome, I love her, sibling way, Brandon is on of my best friends, we do a lot of things together and work in a lot of movies together too. Doug, he's hillarious, he's always cery clean so he helps me with that. Little Aly, she's adorable but at the same time she's 'The Devil'. She loves scaring the shit out of people. And finaly we get to Demi. Demi, she's so special and talented. She's the most mature 16 year old girl I've ever met. And me? I'm single so if you're interested. Let me shut my mouth and go to work!

In Set...

Sterling's POV

Today we're filming an episode about a guy dating Tawni but Sonny kisses him. Weird. And I don't why I feel weird, I feel like what I felt when my girlfriend Laura cheated on me back in Houston. I just don't get it.

Demi's POV

'Am I suppoused to be scared?' I asked myself. A couple of minutes ago Joe called telling me he has something to tell me, it sounded like when someones breaking up with you. But I don't seem to care..what's wrong with me?

"Hey Demi" Sterling said to me, with his ocean blue eyes penetrating my chocolate brown ones. WHAT! Why am I thinking like that. UGH! I'm so confused. "Hey Sterling" I reply to my bestfriend. "Doin' something fun tonight?" "I still don't know if is going to be fun, but is with Joe" I said fake smiling. "Ooh. Good to know. Ummh-uhh gotta go. See you later" he said trying to avoid my eyes. Why?

At night at the park...

"Demi, I'm going to make this fast ok?" Joe told me a little nervous. "K" I replied nervous too. "Umm..I kinda don't feel the same love I used to feel before, is just that I see you as a sister not my GF anymore.." he said with his eyes closed trying to avoid my eyes. Two people today, interesting. "Umm..I don't know what to say I kind of feel the same.." I say a little shy. "Really. Whoa. That makes it a little easy I guess" he said with relieve. "Yeah. Totally" I answered. There was an akward silence between us, till I spoke. "This is akward, I'm gonna go now" I annouced before leaving. "Whoa" I heard Joe say to himself before letting out a big sigh.

**So...**

**Feel free to suggest ideas for this story and correct my grammar. Thanks for reading. Tell e what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, or any other character in this story.**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys heres my new chapter! **_

_**See ya' at the bottom!**_

** Chapter 3 **

**Sterling's POV**

I was talking to Brandon and I found out that the feeling I had about the episode with Demi kissing that other dude was none other than..Jealousy. According to him my friendship with Demi develop some feelings that are not friendship ones but 'LOVE' ones. So he says I love Demi. And he's like "Great dude. She's awesome. Ask her out" Problem. She's dating Joe Jonas..*Sigh* Life sucks!

** Demi's POV **

WOW. Joe broke up with me...And I feel? Happy? Why! Ughh. I was walking backwards in the Prop House set rehearsing my lines and I bumped to someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled, trying to start a convo between us, yeah that's how we start conversations. Got a problem? I don't care. "Sorry" I simply said and walked away. I asked permission to go and I went home and never returned to work.

I was napping in my bed when I heard a knock on the door. "Demi! It's me Sterling, can I come in?" he asked very desperate. "K" I simply said. "Is something wrong with you" he asked full of concerned. "N-no" I said. I shuttered, crap! He is not believing me! "Yeah right. Tell me I'm your BestFriend" he said full of confidence on the BestFriend part. I don't know if I should tell him, I mean this a girl thing. I think. Ughh but he's my Best Friend, so i'll tell him.

"Joe broke up with me" I simply said. "I'm so sorry Demz" he said hugging my tightly. I felt..secure, warm, protected I loved it. "The weird part is, I don't feel anything, no hurt, no pain. Nothing" I told him a little frustrated. "Well maybe it is because he wasn't the one" he told me smiling. "Any guy that let go a girl like you is stupid" he said planting a kiss in my forhead. Why do I love it! "I'm gonna take a nap" I told him. "K. I'll leave, see you tomorow at work" he told me. He was going by the door but I stop him. "Don't go" I said turning him around so he was facing me. He looked at me straight in the eyes and so did I. If I'm not wrong he's leaning in what do I Do!

**Hehehe, I know you hate me! wanna now what happened? wait and read the next chapter.. Same as every chapte, feel free to suggest ideas for th story...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Sterling Knight, Demi lovato or any other character mention in this story. I only own the plot!**_

_**Thanks! LOTS OF LOVE**_

**~Raquel (;**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! new chapter!**

* * *

><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sterling's POV**

I was in my car thinking if I should go or not. I finally decided yes, so I went and knock. "Hey Sterling" Lori, Demi's mom greeted me. "Hey Mrs. Stamos(A/N:Remember she's married to John, Demi's step-dad, so she's not Lovato anymore), is Demi there" I asked politely. "Yeah. She's in her room. Come in" she motioned for me to come in. "Thanks"

I knocked on her door, but I think she didn't heard it. "Demi! It's Sterling can I come in?" I said desperate. "K" she simply added. I opened the door to see her laying in her bed, looking beautifull as always. I just wanted to go and cuddle with her, tell her I love her and kiss her. Ugh, shut up brain. "It's something wrong with you?" I asked with concern in my voice. "N-no" She shuttered! She's lying! "Yeah right. Tell me I'm your BestFriend" sadly, I wish we could be more than that.

"Joe broke up with me" she simply told me. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks(A/N get it? xD) I was sad cause he broke her heart, but I was happy becaus maybe now I have a chance with her. "I'm so sorry Demz" I while holding her tight in a hug. I loved it. I felt like she was my GF andI was protecting her from everyone and everything. It was amazing.

"The weird part is, I didn't feel anything, no hurt, no pain. Nothing" she told me. She sounded, what's the word? frustrated? maybe. Those words made my day. She didn't love him because she didn't feel anything! This is my chance, say something smart. "Well maybe it is because he wasn't the one" I said proud of my smart comment. He looked at me and I told her, "Any guy that let go a girl like you is stupid" and I planted a kiss in her forhead. Wow that was risky. But she seemed to..like it? I hope.

"I'm going to take a nap" she told me. Shit. I wanted to be more time around her! "K. I'll leave, see you tomorow at work" I said to her, hiding my dissapointment. Just when I was almost at the door she stopped me. "Don't go" she said turning me around so I was facing her. I looked at her straight in the eyes and so did she. What do I do, I'm so tempted to kiss her right now bit that'll be wrong. Who cares! I leaned in and closed my eyes next thing you know... Demi's POV He kissed me. He kissed me and I was so shocked that I didn't kiss back. "Sorry I shouldn't have kissed you" he apologized. And you could see the embarrasment/hurt in his eyes. "No. I kinda liked it" I told him, being completly honest. "Really?" he asked. He didn't believe it himself. "Yeah.." I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I kiss him but this time was better, he kissed back and we both depend on the kiss. I lead him to a confy chair next to my computer without broking the kiss. He sat with me on his lap, and we continue our little make-out session. Till we both pull away breathless. Stupid air! Who needs it. "Wow" I simply exclaimed. "Would you go out with me. Like on a date?" he asked out of no where. "Yeah. I'll go out with you. But we should keep it a secret, for now you know, I just broke up with my boyfriend, it'll be weird if the next day I'm already dating" I told him, scared of how he would react. "K" he just said before crashing his lips in mines. I think I already love him..*Sigh* Life is great.

* * *

><strong>Same as every chaptre, feel free to suggest ideas for the story...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Sterling Knight, Demi lovato or any other character mention in this story. I only own the plot!**

**Thanks! LOTS OF LOVE**

**~Raquel (;**


	7. AN

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!**

**So I just wanted to let you know that _I AM_ continuing this story!**

**I'm just writing chapters for it I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Thanks to the little people who reviewed and read..I don't want to dissapoint ou guys so I'll continue!**

**ByE!**

**~Raquel! :)**


End file.
